


Trust Fall

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, established relationship with a ? because with them you never know (you never know), trust fall, you ever fixate on a childhood memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Actions speak louder than words.Riku has lived by that for as long as he can remember. Words can fail him, but even at the end of the world he canact.Riku only attempted a trust fall once.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	Trust Fall

Actions speak louder than words.

Riku has lived by that for as long as he can remember. Words can fail him, but even at the end of the world he can _act_.

When they were children, Sora and he spent all their time together. One of Sora's favourite things to do was the trust fall. He made a game out of suddenly yelling "trust fall!" so Riku scrambled to catch him. And Riku did catch him, almost every time. The few times he did not reach Sora in time in no way deterred his friend from doing it again. No matter how often Riku chided him when he caught him in his arms or nursed the bump on his head.

Riku only attempted a trust fall once.

He could never understand what was so great about it that Sora kept doing it. After all, Riku had proven plenty of times that Sora could depend on him. But he figured he would know if he tried it himself.

Both of them were well-acquainted with the rules, so he waited for a chance, and found it one day when they were alone on the play island. As long as they stayed near the shack – where the adults put a first aid kit – and didn't venture too far into the lesser frequented parts of the island – where untold horrors awaited them that they never found in any of their explorations – their parents allowed them to play there by themselves.

Riku took a deep breath and wiped his sandy palms on his pants. The most important part was retaining the body tension, as hard as it was to believe with how relaxed Sora always was in his arms. If he relaxed too soon, he would just flop down. He let out the breath he was holding. He was ready.

"Trust fall!" he called and let himself fall.

However, it was not Sora who caught him, but the warm beach who took him into its arms. Riku opened his eyes and stared at the sky as Sora hurried over to him, accidentally kicking some sand at him to make the humiliation complete.

"Riku!" Sora's concerned face came into view.

Riku couldn't look at him, so he focused on the paopu tree instead. From this position, he could only just see it. It hurt less.

"Sora," he said with the age-old voice of a hundred grandfathers.

"Are you okay?" Sora cupped his face with one wet hand. "Please be okay!"

Riku covered Sora's hand with his own and sat up. "I'm fine."

Embarrassment aside, the only thing bruised was his ego. The sand softened his fall enough for that, though it now uncomfortably stuck in his hair.

"I'm so sorry!! There was this really cool seashell – look!" Sora shoved a mud-crusted seashell in Riku's face, "I heard your voice and then suddenly  thud and when I turned around, you were lying here and-"

"Sora," Riku said again. "It's okay."

But he was lying.

Riku had never had his heart broken like this.

As an adult, Riku laughs at the fond memory, but to his child self, this silly thing was a betrayal. The next several years, Sora tried to get him to do it again, to prove he wouldn't let Riku fall willingly, but to no avail. Riku didn't budge and kept his feet firmly on the ground.

A lot has happened since then.

Now, the paopu tree seems so small. At one point it was the crux of their lives, and nothing was larger than the reach of the tree that hung star-shaped fruit in the sky. Riku could easily pluck one now when before it dangled almost out of reach. But it doesn't look enticing anymore.

What he truly wants is right here, sitting next to him on the same-old beach. Sora hums a discordant little tune that Riku recognizes from a game they were playing together earlier. There are a lot of games they need to catch up on, and they have the time now.

The sun is already low in the sky, going through its last rounds of goodbye. It is a lot of dramatics considering it will come back tomorrow, same as always, but he supposes he can relate. He has been prone to some dramatics, himself. And well... there's nothing wrong with indulging a little, sometimes. The past years have taught him that. Sora... enables it.

"Hey, Sora?" 

"Hm?" Sora stops humming and looks at him, a familiar smile on his face.

With the attention focused on him, Riku suddenly feels very childish. His little bubble of nostalgia pops. Sora probably won't even remember the trust fall thing. Somehow, it turned into an important memory for him but it surely wasn't one for Sora. Still, as silly as this is, as stupid as he feels, he knows there's no escaping Sora's curiosity, and a "nevermind" would only fan it. Neither the languid waves nor the sleepy sun are in the mood to offer him any way out. As so often, Riku dug his own grave, because all he can come up with are sappy thoughts more embarrassing than asking Sora to re-enact a trust fall. So Riku pats the ground behind him.

"Can you sit behind me for a sec?"

"Hm? Sure."

Sora makes a show of rolling to his side and crawling behind Riku, where he comfortably settles against his back, his legs on either side of Riku's. Riku huffs fondly.

"I need some space, you know."

Sora grumbles, probably rolling his eyes, and squeezes Riku with his legs before he scoots back a bit. Riku takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Trust fall."

Then he lets himself fall backwards. Almost immediately, Sora catches him in his arms with a little "oof", and then his laughter rumbles through Riku's back. Sora holds him close, nuzzling his nose in Riku's shoulder.

"Gotcha this time."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little fic adventure I went on with @managummi!! i wrote this all today, and it was a lot of fun <3  
> thank you for reading!!! consider letting me know if you enjoyed it c:  
> [(my twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)


End file.
